


Story Art: Golden Threads

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Torchwood fanart photo manipulation style. Jack/Dawn/Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Art: Golden Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

I've made so many manips for this one and it's such a great story. For those who like BtVS/Torchwood/Doctor Who crossovers and don't mind slash (really, could you mind it if you're a fan of Torchwood?) or threesomes this is the fic for you. [**Golden Threads**](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-22898/Jaded+Golden+Threads.htm) by Jaded has turned into one of my favorites and has more than earned its place in my manips.

This is the first piece I made for it and probably my favorite. It turned out really great in my opinion.

I recently reworked the above into a banner for the story.


End file.
